Misdirection
by Coronium
Summary: Jaune Arc has left his home to seek his fortune in a life of adventure in Beacon Academy. Unfortunately, without the tools or the skills he'll need, it would take literal magic to keep his lies from falling apart. Semi crossover AU.


Jaune Arc sat curled up into a ball in the small, dark confines of his temporary prison. Try as he might, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore the way his legs were beginning to cramp up. . . Again. The cloth wasn't letting in too much air, and each crack in the uneven concrete below sent shocks through his entire body. They had to be doing this on purpose. That was the only explanation he would accept at this point. The small square container hit a particularly nasty bump and he finally broke his silence.

"This isn't what I signed up for"

The only answer he received was a sharp kick to the side of his 'cell,' to remind him that he needed to remain quiet. He winced, but managed to stifle his grunt with his hand. He held no doubts in his mind that his only reward for it would be another kick. He swallowed his complaints and opted to silently fume instead. He was angry, sure, but then again, he hadn't known exactly WHAT he had been signing on for in the first place. He blamed himself for not reading the fine print. He was lucky that it was only a little discomfort. Had he been really unfortunate, they could have just stolen his kidney or something.

Kidney thieves, just another one of the many dangers in the big cities that his mother had warned him about over the years. Kidney thieves, swindlers, murderers, people who didn't wash their hands after using the restroom and then tried to make your food. Truly, they were the lowest of the low, and they would all get him if he ever left their comfortable little village. That's why he had to be a good boy and stay home. His sisters needed him to be the man of the house when his parents were away. So why was he here instead of his safe little town? Because he had a dream. Jaune Arc wanted to protect people. He wanted to be a hero, just like his parents. Just like all of the Arcs who had come before him. But he couldn't do that from a cozy little place in the middle of nowhere. He would need to find these fiends wherever they lurked. He would have to hunt them down. And in order to fulfill his dream, he would need to be prepared and fully trained. He would need a proper education and a good recommendation to get his dream job. He would need to go to-

"Alright, kid. I hope you're ready. Here we go."

The whisper brought him out of his inner monologue. His stomach clenched, and he tried to calm himself down as best he could. This was the moment he had feared most, the most uncertain part of his plan. He had done his research and tried to work around everything, but there had simply been no way to test this, and if his plan fell apart here, that would be the end of it. He would have to pack up and go home, though considering he had already given most of his money to his two coyotes, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to make it home on one piece. It was all or nothing.

He felt them picking up speed, and the wheels beneath him rattled loudly against the hard floor. He was jostled left and right as the two maniacs outside tried their best to hide their laughter at his discomfort. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Jaune clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the crash…

But the crash never came. Instead, he heard the sound of shoes as escort tried desperately to slow down. He could hear the shoes sliding helplessly against the floor as the weight of the passenger inside dragged her along for the ride. Jaune was sure they were going to crash anyway when suddenly they stabilized. He heard the two muttering to each other outside and he realized that her partner had grabbed a hold of them both before things had gotten out of hand. He tried to catch his breath.

[i]She only went that fast because she was hoping we would crash![/i]

His anger only lasted a second before it was replaced with a sudden realization. They had made it. They had made it! The first uncertain part of his plan was now over and done with! He silently congratulated himself on his plan, trying to pump a fist in the air while remaining completely silent and still. The first big hurdle in his master plan had been overcome. All that was left to do now was to-

The sound of a zipper interrupted his thoughts and he found himself tumbling out of the small brown suitcase he had been forced into. The ground was cold and uninviting, but after being stuffed in the suitcase for so long, he could only gulp down air. He had to refrain from kissing the ground at his feet, though part of that self control came from the two sets of (admittedly very nice) shoes in front of him.

"It seems like congratulations are in order, kid. It worked."

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, and he squinted up at his two smugglers. The taller of the two looked down at him with a look that seemed hesitantly impressed. His ginger hair was covered with a bowler, his white coat immaculate. Roman's partner was shorter, but no less smug. Her attire was as well fitted and spotless as her partner's. A white coat was only accented by her tri colored hair. Her parasol lay just within arm's reach on top of her other suitcase. She smirked at him and offered a small, condescending clap, slow as it was mocking. He scowled at her, but took it no further. After all, she HAD just pushed him in here. She could have left him on the street outside or something.

It looked as though neither of them were going to offer him a hand up, so he rose to his feet himself, brushing off his knees. He ignored his so called benefactors and just took a moment to take in the sights around him. The bags and carts were everywhere, surrounded by families saying their goodbyes. Some were happy, some were sad, but there was a general sense of excitement and expectation. He couldn't help but get excited himself, adding to the atmosphere. He almost didn't hear Roman speaking behind him.

"Well, kid, I guess I should be the first to welcome you to Platform 9 ¾."

Jaune turned back to the devious pair, a grin spreading across his face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He rushed forward and wrapped the older teen into a tight embrace. Roman immediately tried to pry him off.

"Hey, hey, watch the clothes, brat! They're worth more than your life!"

Neo stepped in and managed to drag Jaune off of the struggling teen. A raised eyebrow was the only warning Jaune got, but that was really all he needed. After their few days together, Jaune knew better than to cross her under any circumstances. He smiled sheepishly, holding up his hands in a not-so-mock surrender.

"Sorry. . ."

His plan had been a major gamble, but it wasn't like he had anything to lose. The magical barrier had been the first major hurdle, and one for which there hadn't been very many options. It wasn't like he could lie his way through that one. It hadn't been until he had given it several days of thought that he had come up with a solution. Sure, the barrier kept out the muggles, but there had to be some sort of trick to it. It wasn't like you [i]needed[/i] a ton of magical power to get through. After all, the animals all got through just fine, as did the trolleys. Perhaps you just needed to be connected to someone with the ability to get through. So he had hidden himself away in Neo's baggage and waited. Had the trick not worked, he would have had to go home, and the two had made it perfectly clear that even if it didn't work, he wouldn't be getting a refund. So all he had been able to do was hope for the best. Luckily for him, that gamble had paid off.

Roman sighed, and it was at this point that Jaune noticed that the older teen kept reaching for his mouth, as if expecting to find something there, only to pull it away frustrated. Roman pointed at him and spoke with a sharp tone.

"Remember, you don't know me. You don't know Neo. We don't know you. We're complete strangers. Less than strangers, got it?"

"Right. Strangers, got it," Jaune nodded, perhaps a little too quickly.

Roman nodded, seemingly satisfied for the moment, his grin returning. "Besides, why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything. You walked through that barrier on your own, right?"

"Right, all on my own. . . without help from anyone. And on my own two feet, even."

Roman couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips, and Neo almost sprained something with how hard she rolled her eyes. The older student shook his head and looked skywards in a gesture that begged for some measure of patience. By the time he focused back on Jaune, he could already feel the headache coming on. The kid was way too excited. He was going to get them all expelled.

"Alright, I'm feeling generous, so a word of advice: keep quiet. The less you say, the less chance you'll blow your cover. Got it?"

"Mums the word," Jaune answered, locking his lips with an invisible key.

Roman looked to Neo with an exasperated look, but she only smirked at him, her message clear. [i]'Hey, it was your idea to take the job.'[/i] He rubbed his temples.

"He's doing this on purpose. He has to be."

"Who's doing what?" Jaune asked.

"Never mind. Look, you have everything you were supposed to pack, right?"

Jaune nodded in response, pulling his bags off the cart they had brought him in on.

"Good. Then we're done here. Now we just get on the train, and go our separate ways. Neo, grab your bags, we're going."

Neo nodded and grabbed the handle of her trolley. The two started off with a nod from Roman and a dismissive wave from Neo. They were only a few steps out, however, when Roman stopped. With another sigh, he turned back to Jaune.

"God, I'm gonna hate myself for this. Look, Kid. Normally, I'm all for letting people get themselves killed doing something stupid, but I feel like I should once again point out that this idea is in fact, stupid. No, wait, scratch that. It's beyond stupid. Calling it downright suicidal is putting it mildly."

Roman's expression became a bit softer, and he lowered his voice so that even Neo, just two feet away had to struggle to hear him over the surrounding noise.

"It's not too late to turn back, you know. None of the other students even know who you are, and if the staff start asking questions when you don't show up, it'll all be boiled down to some sort of clerical error. You just have to walk back out through that barrier and go home."

Jaune frowned at him. Sure, it would be easy to turn back now. He would have some serious explaining to do, but it would all blow over soon enough. He would go back, grow up in a safe, secluded little village, look after his sisters, find a steady job, and maybe even start a family someday. He had no doubt it would be a wonderful life. It would be a life that so many other people would kill for.

But it wouldn't be the life that he could be content with. Not unless he knew that he had done everything in his power to make the word a better place. Done everything he could to be a hero. He squared his shoulders and looked Roman in the eye.

"I'm doing this."

Roman could only shake his head for a moment before returning back to his prior demeanor. If the kid wanted to get himself killed, then there really wasn't anything more he could do. He would just have to watch this one play out.

"Well, I guess I can't say I didn't warn you. . . Look, you got any galleons left?"

Jaune nodded, confused, and produced one from his pocket. Roman quickly snatched it out of his hands. Jaune protested, but when he reached for the coin, the older boy slapped his hand away.

"Alright, alright, don't have a heart attack. This is fair compensation."

"For WHAT? I already paid you!"

Roman smacked him once on the top of his head.

"Hey, didn't I already say to keep your voice down? Are you [i]trying[/i] to make a scene and get yourself noticed? Besides, It's compensation for what I'm about to tell you. I don't do freebies, kid. Now listen up. Getting you in wasn't all that hard, strictly speaking. Secretaries are underappreciated and don't earn too much. Butter 'em up, line their pockets a bit, and it's easy to have a few changes done here and there. Like say, getting a certain name added to a few lists."

Jaune nodded in understanding. Though he still didn't think the information was worth a whole galleon, it was definitely something he would remember. He started to speak up, but Roman cut him off with a raised hand and continued.

"I can tell you're already trying to figure out how to use that information. You want my advice? Don't. We're talking about flattery and bribery. You don't have the skill or the charm to pull off either. Secondly, I'm going to give you as big a heads up as I possibly can. This? This whole little scam here?" he said while gesturing to the empty bag, "It's not going to keep working. I'm graduating this year, and I highly doubt you're going to fit in Neo's luggage for long anyway, so I would figure something out, like yesterday. And lastly, and this is important, don't do anything stupid. Now, I shouldn't have to say this. It should be common sense, but look who I'm talking to. No heroics. No trying to show off in any of your classes. No trying to be the center of attention. You pray to God you get sorted into Hufflepuff, and you keep quiet. I'm talking back of the room, people forget you're there, they keep turning the lights off on you, no one signs your yearbook kind of quiet. You're going to make Neo here look like a chatterbox. Got it?" he asked, jabbing a finger into Jaune's chest for emphasis.

"Yeah. . . I got it," Jaune sighed as he massaged his chest.

"Good. Neo, let's go."

The two turned to go, but this time it was Jaune who stopped them.

"Wait!"

Roman threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Kid, we're trying to get rid of you, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. And not just for sneaking me in here. For everything"

As much grief as they had given him, they had done right by him so far. They hadn't swindled everything from him and left him in the gutter. They hadn't turned him in to anyone. They hadn't tried to take his kidney. They hadn't even tried to get anything more out of him. Well, besides that last galleon. Roman tried to wave him off, but Jaune just stuck out his hand towards Neo. She stared at him, her expression wondering if he really thought she was going to shake the offered hand. Instead, he flicked his wrist.

One moment, his hand was empty. The next, he held a bouquet of flowers. Her eyes widened and she took half a step back, but he made no other movements, other than to smile.

"I'll be fine. I've been getting ready for this for a long time. There's no need to worry about me. But thank you."

It was Roman's turn to roll his eyes ("What did I JUST tell him?"), but Jaune tried not to notice. Instead, he waited patiently until Neo took the flowers. It was funny, but even though she smirked at him, the look on her face told him that she thought he wasn't [i]completely [/i] worthless. He took the small victory and turned to grab his luggage. By the time he turned back, they were already boarding the train. The last thing he saw was a dainty hand giving one last wave goodbye, flowers held tightly. He couldn't help but smile. He supposed in a way, this was their way of showing him kindness. By not letting him get too attached, they made the parting a bit easier. Still, it made him a bit sad. They were the only people here that he knew. The only ones who knew his secret, and now they were strangers. Less than strangers, he casually reminded himself. He stood there sadly for a few more moments before a voice giving the 'all aboard' snapped him out of it.

He dragged his trolley towards the train while trying to take in everything at once. There were plenty of students there. Most of them had their families there to send them off, though he could see a few here and there that were there alone. A girl a little younger than him caught his attention. She was wearing mostly red, and her long scarf was emblazoned with a gold lion. Her dark hair hung short, and her silver eyes were lined with tears as she pulled on the sleeve of someone Jaune supposed was her dad.

"Pleeeeaaaaase! There's still time! The train hasn't left yet!" 

The blonde man smiled patiently, as if he had been subjected to this for longer than he would like to admit.

"Registrations ended a long time ago, sweetie. _Besides, you're too young. But don't worry, once you're your sister's age, you'll get to go too."_

 _"But that's going to take forever!"_

 _"Don't worry, Ruby. It'll come faster than you think. Right, Yang? . . . Yang?"_

 _The blonde man looked around only to smile as he saw another, more energetic blonde waving at him from a window on the train. She was hanging half in half out and making a scene, not that Jaune minded. That just meant less focus on him._

 _"Don't worry, Ruby! I'll write to you every day! And I'll send souvenirs and gifts as often as I can! Here's one already!"_

 _Yang withdrew into the train once more. Jaune could hear the sound of a struggle going on within the compartment along with a muffled 'Hey!' before Yang once again showed her face, this time holding a chocolate frog, which she threw at the younger girl. Her aim was a little off and the treat threatened to fall somewhere to the left of her, but the girl's father drew out his wand._

"Accio!"

With a word, the candy flew towards him and landed gently in his palm. He handed it over to his younger daughter, and it seemed enough to calm her down. Ruby continued to wave at her sister, who continued to wave back, but by that time, Jaune was already boarding.

The train was as crowded as he had expected, with everyone seeming to be more concerned with trying to find their old friends than trying to find an empty compartment. He tried to take note of as many people as he could while trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. He was so focused on watching everyone else that he almost bumped into a kindly older woman pushing a cart laden with snacks.

"Would you like something from the trolley dear?" she asked. Jaune took a quick peek at what she had to offer, but before he could answer, a pair of boys his age (so alike they HAD to be related) came between him and the cart.

The two looked from the cart to each other to the attendant a few times before one of them spoke.

"OI, LESIBOFMEFIBO!?"

To which the other replied

"OOOOIIIIIIII" before they both let out a loud

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

One of them held up a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans

"OI UWANLUCKICHARMMAN!?"

The other simply held up a handful of Cauldron Cakes

"NO NO NO NO NO WHOTTHEPOP WHONPOP!"

Jaune quickly decided that he wanted to stay as far away from those soccer hooligans as he could. He smiled at the lady before making his way past the group and into a less crowded part of the train. Thankfully, with all the commotion going on throughout the train, finding an empty compartment wasn't too hard. He sat down in one of the seats closest to the window and tried to look as casual as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be. Despite the success of the early parts of his plan, he still had a lot to think about. There was still the journey to the school, whatever initiation they decided to put him through, and most importantly, being sorted into his house.

"Oh, and let's not forget the next seven years of my life. . ."

"What?"

"What?"

He looked up, shocked at realizing he was not longer alone. There was a boy about his age in the doorway. He was thin, even more so than Jaune, and almost as tall. Most strikingly, he had a streak of magenta in his hair. He was already dressed in his school robes, which made Jaune look down at his casual clothes sheepishly if only for a moment.

"I uh, nothing. Sorry. I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"N-no, you're not intruding, honest," Jaune tried to reassure.

"Alright! I knew you would find one first!"

Jaune was interrupted for the second time as Ren was pushed forward into the compartment. Though caught off balance, Ren didn't seem surprised as a ginger girl pushed past him and into a chair as quickly and easily as if it had been made for her.

"See, Renny? I knew putting you in charge was a good idea."

'Renny' smiled apologetically to Jaune, though Jaune had the feeling that he was apologizing more for the noise than anything the girl actually did or said.

"I hope you don't mind if we join you," he asked.

The girl was already making herself at home, so Jaune didn't think he had much of a choice in the matter. Still, he wasn't sure he would have minded either way. Despite what Roman had told him, he still wanted to make friends. Only time would tell if that turned out to be a poor decision.

"Not at all. I'm Jaune, by the way. Jaune Arc," he said, offering his hand. Ren studied it for only half a moment, but reached out his own and shook it.

"Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie. Sorry about barging in on you like this."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's not like I own this place," Jaune said with a laugh.

"That's the spirit!"

Nora stood up and shook Jaune's still extended with enough force that he was sure he heard a few bones pop, but somehow he knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose. She was just naturally that strong. As he pulled his hand back, he slowly shook it out and tried to flex his fingers gently.

'[i]At least they still work.[/i]'

"Well, it's nice to meet you two."

"Likewise," Ren answered.

Nora nodded in agreement, though she continued to hum and gently kick her feet back and forth. Jaune and Ren took the window seats, Nora being content to take the seat closest to the door.

"So, are you as excited as we are?" Nora asked energetically. Jaune had the sinking suspicion that 'energetic' was the only setting Nora had. . . Not that that was a bad thing.

"Well, kind of. Nervous, mostly."

"Nervous? About what?"

Jaune found himself staring at her before. How could he NOT be nervous?

"Well, you know, it's Beacon after all. Who knows what they have waiting for us."

"Well, yeah, but that's part of what makes it fun. I'm sure it'll all work out."

Jaune stared at her, but Ren interjected before he could say anything.

"Well, that is the right attitude to have, but we should be ready for anything. Just in case, right?"

"Ah, um, right. Just in case," Jaune added nervously.

"So, have you practiced any spells?" Nora asked pulling out her wand. "We just got our wands the other day, so we haven't had much time to do anything."

Jaune studied their wands, both of which were new and seemingly freshly polished.

"The guy was a weird one, wasn't he Renny?"

"I don't know, he seemed pretty nice to me."

"Yeah, but EVERYONE seems nice to you. What did you think of him, Jaune?"

Jaune hesitated for a moment before he started reaching for his bag.

"Well, I wouldn't really know. I've never met the guy. I already kind of have a wand."

He pulled his own wand out of his bag and held it up to show, a little embarrassed by its age.

"It's not really all that fancy. It's a hand me down. It belonged to my grandfather."

"Coooool"

Nora immediately stood up to get a closer look, trying to inspect it from every angle.

"There's got to be some sort of magic built up in there after being passed down like that, right?"

"Uh, I don't think that's how it works. . ."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, but Ren answered the unspoken question.

"Nora and I were raised by muggles," he explained. "Before we got a visit from the Headmaster, she had no idea any of this was out there. It didn't help that I didn't know too much myself. It gave us a lot of answers to the questions we've had for a long time."

"You mean Ozpin came to see you personally?" Jaune asked, amazed. There was a part of him that wondered what Ren had meant. If they were raised by muggles, how did Ren seem to know more than Nora? He debated asking for a moment, but decided that it was probably best not to pry.

"Yeah. . . Is that not normal?"

"Well, I don't think so. Normally you just get a letter telling you you've been accepted. Or at least, that's how it was for my sisters. Though I'm not sure how well the owls get through muggle post."

"Are all of your family wizards?" Ren asked.

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. His immediate response was to try and think up a lie. He was half way through thinking up a convoluted history of his half cousin twice removed when he stopped himself.

[i]The more complicated I make this, the easier it's going to be to slip up later.[/i]

He instead opted for the truth. Well, most of the truth, anyway.

"Mostly. My family goes way back, and just about everyone can use magic. There are a couple of people who can't, though."

Ren nodded in understanding.

"So you're a 'pureblood', then?"

Jaune nodded, a bit of color coming to his cheeks.

"Well, y-yeah. Though we mostly just keep to ourselves, really."

Ren accepted the information with a small nod, but it was Nora who caught his attention. She was staring at him intently, with a gleam in her eye. Jaune quailed a little under her gaze, but said nothing. This continued for almost a minute, Jaune trying to avoid eye contact while Nora stared at him expectantly.

"Do I uh. . . Do I have something on my face?"

Ren, who had been in the middle of going through his bag, looked up, and after a moment to take in the situation, a look of realization spread across his face.

"I think she's still waiting for you to show her some magic."

"Well, of COURSE, silly! You're from a family of wizards! You probably know loads more about magic than we do!"

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean, we're not really supposed to use magic outside of school, after all."

Nora looked defeated for a grand total of two seconds.

"But we're on the school train! That's got to count for something, right?"

Jaune had to admit, she did have a point there. They could hardly get in trouble for using magic on the train. Even if they could, he highly doubted that they would be able to catch HIM of all people. Plus, the look on the other girl's face said pretty clearly that she wouldn't be satisfied unless she saw something.

He sighed internally. Sure, he did have ONE trick up his sleeve. He had been hoping to keep it as a kind of ace in the whole, but maybe it was for the best. If they saw him perform magic now, they probably wouldn't ask too many questions later. Plus, if he showed them something first, before they had much frame of reference for it, it would pass a little easier.

"Alright, then. I really only know the one spell, but I can show you if you really want me to."

"He's really going to do it!" Nora cried, grabbing Ren by the shoulder and shaking him roughly. Jaune felt a bit bad for the other boy as he watched him receive what was probably the world's friendliest concussion, but better Ren than him.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he withdrew a small silver coin and placed it on his knee. He raised his wand above it in his right hand and held it dramatically.

"Okay, here we go. Watch closely, now. Wingardium Leviosa!"

With a swish and flick of his wand, the coin raised slowly off of his knee and into the air, where it hovered right in front of Jaune's chest. He waved the fingers of his left hand in a grand fashion, watching their reaction.

Nora looked ready to burst into flames from sheer excitement as she shook Ren at speeds not thought possible by the world's leading scientists. Ren, for his part, seemed silently pleased, though it was hard to tell with that much movement.

Jaune once again reached into his pocket with his left hand and produced a small hoop. He flashed it dramatically and waved it in front of him so that the silver coin passed through it, proving that there were no strings attached. Nora offered a small, excited clap, to which Ren bemusedly joined in.

Satisfied, Jaune lowered his wand, allowing the small coin to once again land on his knee. He picked up and tossed it to Nora before placing the small hoop back into his coat pocket. She grabbed it out of the air and immediately showed it off to her partner, as if Ren hadn't just watched the whole thing.

"That was AMAZING! See, Renny? You always pick the best spots!"

Jaune couldn't help the pleased smile that came over his face, though he tried to be modest. "Well, it's really not much. I hear that's one of the first spells we'll learn."

"Then I hope you'll help us when the time comes," Ren chimed as Nora nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I'd love to-"

[i]Don't draw attention to yourself![i]

"But I'm sure there are plenty of people who are probably loads better at this than I am."

Ren shrugged noncommittally, seemingly content to let the comment pass. Nora seemed pleased, one way or the other and Jaune had the feeling that he was going to have to work extra hard to keep up with her energy.

"Oh, before I forget, is it time?" Nora asked, turning to her partner. Ren checked his watch, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly.

"So it is. Time really is flying today," he said as he began reaching into his bag.

"Time? Time for what?" Jaune asked, immediately afraid that they had learned something in their official acceptance that he had missed in his lie. Fear turned to confusion as Ren pulled a small container from his bag, along with what appeared to be a stack of paper plates, plastic forks, spoons, and knives.

"It's time for lunch. We didn't know if they would have food on the train, so we came prepared."

"Renny is prepared for everything!" Nora added enthusiastically.

Ren handed Nora a plate and a set of utensils before opening the small container. With a practiced motion, he pulled out a few pancakes and placed them on Nora's plate. He then repeated the motion, placing a few on his plate as well.

"Would you like some?" He asked Jaune, holding up a paper plate.

Jaune politely shook his head and held up one hand.

"I'll be fine, but thank you though."

Nora, however, wasn't buying it.

"Come on, Jauney! Everyone like pancakes!"

Jaune smiled and waved his hands in front of him.

"No, really, I'm fine. Honest."

Nora frowned at him for only half a second before scooping a few of the remaining pancakes out of the container and onto a paper plate. She then leaned over and placed the plate on Jaune's lap. Jaune could only laugh, trying his best to ignore the way his stomach pleaded for food. He hadn't eaten since he had been stuffed inside that bag, and his mouth was already watering at the smell of the food before him.

"Did you remember to bring the- THERE we go."

Ren pulled out a small bottle of syrup before Nora had even had a chance to finish her sentence. He poured a modest amount of syrup on his pancakes before offering the bottle to Jaune. Jaune was about to refuse, but Ren insisted.

"No, really. It's best to let her go last."

Confused, but not willing to deny himself the scrumptious food for even a moment more than he needed to, Jaune poured a small amount on his pancakes as well. He handed to bottle to Nora, and then could only watch in shock as she unscrewed the lid and poured the rest of the bottle onto her plate. She handed the bottle back to Ren, who placed it back in his bag before turning his attention back to his plate.

"Welp, no use waiting any longer!" Nora declared happily as she began a full on assault against the poor defenseless residents of her plate. Ren smiled as he too began to eat. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle. If he had had any doubts about what he was doing, they disappeared with the arrival of his first two friends. He picked up his knife and fork, and turned his attention to his own plate. Together the three of them enjoyed their meal as the train continued its journey towards Beacon.

"FIRST YEARS, THIS WAY PLEASE! ALL FIRST YEARS JUST FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!"

Jaune, Ren, and Nora disembarked, and all three tried their best to take in every sight and sound all at once. It was a little more difficult than expected. Besides the general hustle of every student trying to pass each other to get where they needed to go, there was also the fact that there really wasn't much to see yet. He wondered if that was intentional. Either way, he tried not to let it bother him. He would be able to see the whole school soon enough anyway.

"FIRST YEARS, FOLLOW ME! FEAR NOT, SO LONG AS YOU STICK CLOSE, YOU'LL BE SAFE!"

With that, the three friends picked up their pace a little, as did many of the other first years, now that he was looking. Unfortunately, he looked a little too long and bumped into something both soft, yet unyielding. He turned and found himself face to belly with a large man, sporting an even larger mustache. The man placed a large hand on his shoulder and let out a laugh that made his belly jiggle ever so slightly.

"Ah, eager to start, eh? You're a man after my own heart. Worry not though, my boy, I won't leave anyone behind. Now follow me. FIRST YEARS, THIS WAY!"

Ren and Nora were right behind him, though Jaune noticed that they were putting a little distance between themselves and the large portly fellow. He sighed, but it wasn't like he could blame them. If not for the arm around his shoulder guiding him onwards, he probably would have done the same.

They came up to the edge of what appeared to be a lake, lined with a number of boats. The man finally released Jaune and took a step forward so that all of the students could see him.

"Alright, children, settle down, settle down. I know you're all excited, but this is important, so listen closely, now. As I'm sure many of you have already guessed, the next stage of your journey will involve these boats. You'll be boarding them, four two a boat, and they will take you to where all the magic happens."

He chuckled at his own joke, apparently quite pleased with himself, though no one else joined in.

"Alright, then, remember that we need four to a boat. I trust you all can manage that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The students all took the signal for what it was, and began boarding the boats, trying their best to stay with their friends.

Ren, Nora, and Jaune glanced once at each other, and all silently agreed. They boarded the same boat and tried their best to get comfortable as they waited for their fourth shipmate. They didn't have to wait long.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?"

Jaune looked up to see a girl with emerald eyes and red hair standing just outside their boat. He took a quick glance at Ren, who gave him a small smile, and then turned back to their guest.

"Yes. I mean. . . no. I mean, well, no one's sitting there. So you can take that seat, if you want."

The girl giggled slightly, and Jaune felt his face growing red, but she climbed into the boat and made herself comfortable before offering her hand with a smile.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jaune. Jaune Arc. This is Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie. It's nice to meet you too."

Ren nodded to her, and Nora reached forward and took the offered hand, shaking it with gusto. Pyrrha's eyes widened for just a moment at the handshake, but she quickly settled back down into a gentle smile.

"Thank you for letting me ride in your boat," she added, placing her hands on her knees. To Jaune's surprise, it was Ren who answered.

"Well, it's not like we own it."

Jaune and Ren shared a quick look, and Jaune grinned when Ren gave him a small smile.

"Well, you've got a point there, buddy."

Pyrrha looked between them, understanding that she had missed some sort of exchange, but not wanting to intrude. Luckily for her, a booming voice spared her the moment.

"ALRIGHT, THEN, EVERYBODY READY? YES? GOOD, BECAUSE HERE WE GO!"

As one, the boats all pushed off from shore. Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and even Jaune nearly jumped as the oars suddenly began moving on their own. The boats pushed forward silently, gliding on the frigid waters of the lake. The lake remained perfectly still, a cold sheet of glass beneath them as they moved. The four of them looked around, but the darkness obscured too much for them to get a truly good look at their surroundings. That changed in an instant.

They rounded a corner, and suddenly, they could see it. The tall spires, the flowing architecture, the lights that reflected off the smooth lake as if they were a thousand floating candles. Beacon Academy. The largest school of Magic in Vale. Jaune's eyes almost filled with tears as he stared at the magnificent castle. Unfortunately, that only seemed to draw the attention of their guide.

"Ah, yes. Beautiful, isn't she? Why, I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her. I was around your age, in fact. Yeeeees, I remember, now. I emerged from that forest right over there, after single handedly defeating a veritable horde of grimm that were threatening the school. I had already used most of my clothing to cover my wounds. So there I stood, open the elements with just my wand and my wits to keep me safe when. . ."

Jaune tried his best to keep track of the man's story. Really, he had done his best, but it seemed as though he and everyone else were fighting a losing battle. In fact, he had almost fallen asleep by the time they hit the opposite shore a short while later. And still, their guide went on.

"So I stared that Basilisk right in its eyes and said- oh, it seems we've arrived. Worry not, children. We'll cover the rest when I see you in class. For now, though, we should get going. Come along, now, children, come along. Don't want to keep her waiting.

Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha exited the boat, all of them stretching and trying to stifle a yawn, though Ren and Pyrrha managed to be far more successful than either Jaune or Nora. The crowd of students followed the man up the slope of the shore towards the school.

The gate seemed even larger up close. Jaune could only wonder what kind of things needed to pass through that gate if they needed to be that large. He doubted he would ever find out, so instead, he just watched as their professor (or at least, he assumed he was one, since he had mentioned class) raised a hand and knocked loudly on the large gate.

The door opened almost immediately, though it made slow progress. The wood groaned against stone as the two sides of the door parted to reveal someone standing there expectantly. The witch before them stared at the group, and Jaune swore she must have been part Basilisk with how quickly everyone froze. Her blonde hair was tied into a tight bun, and she held her wand the same way he had seen some of his old teachers hold rulers before they hit you with them. She was a tad shorter than their current guide, but for some reason seemed to tower over him.

"Peter. You're late."

The man, who had up to that point been more boisterous than most of them could handle, spoke almost timidly.

"Well, I do apologize, but you know how excitable kids are these days."

"Yes, I'm sure it was the students who slowed down the boats so they could hear the rest of your 'origin story' right?"

'Peter' let out a nervous laugh before trying to push past the subject.

"Well, here they are, all safe and sound. I'll entrust them to you. Students, you behave, now. I would like at least some of you to make it to my first class."

He smiled at the blonde woman, but her gaze stifled any laughter that might have followed.

"Hmm, uh right, then. Well I'll just see you inside then, shall I?"

"Yes, that's probably a good idea."

With another nervous cough, Peter gave them one last wave and disappeared inside. Their eyes followed him for only a moment before their attention was drawn back to their new guide.

"Well then, students. My name is Professor Goodwitch. You may call me Professor, or Professor Goodwitch, whichever you prefer. I ask that you remain as quiet as possible as we proceed. Are there any questions?"

There was a brief silence, but no one wanted to be the first one to draw her attention.

"Good, now please follow me."

The crowd of students followed in complete silence as Professor Goodwitch led the way. Her heels clicked loudly against the stone, somehow able to be heard even over the shuffling feet of the students behind her. Jaune found that he was not alone in looking around. All of the students were trying to get a good look at the hallway as they passed. The paintings moved around and whispered to each other, no doubt trying to get a feel for the students as the students tried to get a feel for them. When they reached another large set of double doors, Professor Goodwitch stopped.

"Alright, students, I ask that you please wait here while I go on ahead to prepare for your entry. I shall return shortly."

With a swish of her robe and the clack of her heels, Goodwitch was through the door, leaving them once again in the dark. Jaune turned to his newfound companions.

"What do you think she means by 'prepare for your entry?'" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure, it could mean any number of things," Ren replied.

"It's going to be great!" Nora chimed in.

It was Pyrrha who tried to be the voice of reason.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it won't be more than we can handle. After all, we are just beginners. They wouldn't force us to do anything to outrageous . . . right?"

The way she seemed to hesitate made Jaune even more nervous. She had a point, of course, but the fact still remained that they had no idea what was beyond that door. His heart started pounding in his chest. What if there was some kind of initiation challenge? The kind you were sworn to secrecy about? Then no amount of research he did would pull up the truth. He swallowed hard, and he could already feel his palms getting sweaty. Luckily, they weren't kept waiting for long. The doors opened once again, and Professor Goodwitch stepped back through.

"Come along, students, everyone is waiting for you."

As one, the young students followed the disciplinarian. She led them into a large hall. He could only help but stare. The older students were already inside, sitting in their four large groups, which he could only assume were their houses. The teachers were all lined up at their own table at the head of the room.

"Look, it's Professor Ozpin," he heard Nora whisper to Ren. Sure enough, when the boys looked, Professor Ozpin sat at the center of the teacher's table, watching them all with an unblinking gaze. His eyes seemed to fall on Jaune for half a second before the young boy had to look away, certain the headmaster would be able to see his guilt. He instead looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of either Roman or Neo, but either by coincidence or design, they were nowhere to be found. After a moment, he gave up and just tried to focus on his shoes.

The murmurs brought his attention back to the front of the room, where he could see Professor Goodwitch placing a large, rather worn looking hat on a three legged stool. He had been so focused on trying to be inconspicuous that he had missed whatever it was she had just said. So he focused on the hat, and prayed that he would understand what was going on before it became obvious he didn't. To his surprise, a flap near the brim of the hat opened, and a voice came out.

"Hey, do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Professor Goodwitch's eyes widened and she frantically reached forward and stifled whatever song the hat was trying to sing before it got into the first verse. The hat continued to try and get its song heard through the strangling it was receiving, but it seemed Professor Goodwitch was apparently an expert at her craft. Her exasperated expression as she struggled with the now very lively hat said that she had heard that particular tune before, and was not a fan.

The hat finally settled down, and she placed it gently back on the stool, ignoring the way it grumbled. The flap opened wide again, and after the first few words, Professor Goodwitch rubbed her temples, knowing that the hat was determined to continue regardless of what she did.

"I caught a fever for hot fun

And I'll be sorting everyone

'Cause everybody needs a group of friends.

So let me get all up inside you.

Reach around and get that side too

'Cause you future's waiting just around the bend!

You see we'll haaaave a lot of fun.

At least until the sorting's done.

I'll find the house to which you're suited

So put me on and let's get to iiiiiiiiit!

Let me inside your head!

There's really nothing left that should be said.

I know just what to do,

It's like riding, a broom

So just sit down and give me a little heeeeaaaad!"

"ENOUGH! I've had it up to HERE with these ridiculous songs! Just get them sorted already!"

There was a brief moment as everyone, even the hat was shocked into silence by the outburst that came from Professor Goodwitch, but that silence didn't last long. The hat took in a long breath and belted out the last few bars at a volume that put the rest of the song to shame.

"SO let me sort you!

Sort you all,

One by one!

Individually!

Or as a group!

Sort you toooDAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

The last note rang out in the hall, but it seemed the hat was finally satisfied. Preofessor Goodwitch could only sigh and rub her temples again. Jaune had the distinct impression that she was already nursing a headache.

"Well, you heard the blasted hat. It's rather simple, really. You just sit down on the stool, put on the hat, and it sorts you into the house it feels you would do best in. Easy, right? So let's see, who's first?"

It was obvious to everyone in the room that the good Professor was just trying to rush things and be done with it, but it no one, not even the headmaster was going to say anything about it. She lifted up the scroll with the list of names on it, and Jaune could only pray that he wasn't first.

"Arc, Jaune!"

Typical. Stupid alphabet.

Ren gave him a supportive pat on the back, and Nora gave him a thumbs up. Pyrrha showed her support with an encouraging wave, but in the end, only he was going up first. He swallowed hard and walked over to the stool. He picked up the hat and sat down on the stool. He looked around the room one more time, and lowered the hat onto his head. The reaction was immediate.

"No."

[i]What!?[/i]

"No, kid, I'm not doing this."

[i]What do you mean you're not doing this? You're the sorting hat! It's your job to sort people into houses![/i]

"No, my job is to sort WIZARDS into houses. Not this."

[i]Look, I need to get into a house, and you're going to sort me into one. Any one will do.[/i]

"Really? Any house will do?"

[i]Yes. Any house.[/i]

"And what if I choose yours?"

[i]W-what do you mean? [/i]

"I AM the sorting hat. What do you think would happen if I just shouted out 'HOME SCHOOL!' ?"

[i]NO! Please anything but that![/i]

"But you said any house will d-"

[i]YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT![/i]

"Listen, kid, I get it. Trust me, I do. I can see all your memories, and I can see exactly how you think. So I understand you better than you think I do. So you can appreciate when I say that even though I get it, you're going to get yourself killed."

[i]No, I'm not. I've got a plan.[i]

"Yeah, I've seen it. I'm not convinced. "

[i]Please. I have to do this. You can see everything. You know how much this means to me. I just need to get in. Once I'm in, I can prove to everyone that I can keep up with the best of the best. No one will doubt me ever again. I just need the chance.[/i]

There was an audible sigh from the hat.

"Look, I know you've done your research. How hard it hit when you realized that you were perhaps the first Arc to ever be born a sq-."

[i]DON'T SAY IT[/i]

". . . to ever be born into your. . . situation. But there are other ways to be a hero. Other ways to make a difference. Ways that are not overly complicated suicide."

[i]I know that. . . I know I'm being stupid. I know I'm probably not going to last out the year, or even the week. But if I don't at least try, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. You're the only one who can help me. I just need the chance. . . Please. . .[/i]

After a pause that seemed to last forever, the hat spoke.

". . . I'm going to hate myself for this."

[i]You'll do it!?[/i]

"Against my better judgment, yes."

[i]OHMYGODTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU[/i]

"Yeah, yeah, now settle down. Great . . . what house to put you in. . . How about Slytherin?"

[i]Wait. . . Slytherin? No, no no no. Please not Slytherin.[/i]

"Kid, listen, you just said that any house will do."

[i]Yeah, but why does it have to be Slytherin? Every Arc that's come here has been in Griffyndor[/i]

"Yeah, and how many of those Arcs lied and cheated their way in?"

Jaune was silent.

"Look, I'm not trying to punish you or anything. Being in Slytherin isn't a bad thing. You think everyone I sort into that house is a bad person? No. They just have a certain way of handling things. They like to think, to plan. They like and outsmarting their opponents and they're motivated to be the best despite what anyone else says. They're clever, brave, and have a certain penchant for bending the rules. I think you'd fit right in. Think about it. It's the best house for you."

There was a long silence as Jaune considered his options.

[i]. . . Alright, do it.[/i]

The Sorting Hat opened the flap near its brim and took a deep breath.

"HOME SCHO-"

The rest of the great hall was treated to the sight of a young boy trying to gag a hat with his fist. The struggle lasted a few moments before the hat finally broke free enough to shout

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a cheer from the Slytherin table as Jaune stood and made his way over to them. He looked towards his newfound friends and they seemed genuinely happy for him. He smiled and waved at them before taking a seat at the table. He could only watch as the line progressed, sorting the students in turn.

"Belladona, Blake!"

The hat lasted almost as long on her as it had on Jaune, and Jaune was almost certain he saw her fists tightening several times throughout, but eventually, her and the hat seemed to reach an understanding.

"Ravenclaw!"

There was a loud cheer from that table, and Blake walked over quickly, as if she didn't like all those eyes on her. Jaune tuned out most of the others, content to try and blend in with the people around him, only looking up when he recognized a name.

"Lie, Ren!"

The quiet boy walked up slowly, yet purposefully. The large hat covered his eyes, and he sat with his hands in his lap as he spoke with that hat. It didn't take long for the hat to call out

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ren lifted the hat from his head, seemingly content with the decision, though he did cast a sad look in Jaune's direction. Jaune could definitely relate. He had been hoping that they could have been sorted into the same house, but that had been before he had been sorted into Slytherin. There wasn't anything to be done about it now though, so he opted instead to be happy for his friends. He smiled and waved at Ren, who offered a small smile and wave in return.

"Nikos, Pyrrha!"

The redhead from earlier seemed a little nervous, but held her head up high as she approached the stool. There was a general excited murmer going around as her name was called and everyone tried to get a good look. She offered Jaune a small smile before the hat came down and obscured her vision. The Sorting Hat seemed to take its time with her as well. If he hadn't known better, Jaune would have sworn he could see her fidgeting as she waited to hear whatever decision the Sorting Hat made. Finally, she nodded her head and the Sorting Hat took a deep breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She took off that hat, seeming rather pleased with herself. She placed the hat gently back on the stool and went to take her place at her table. The cheers for her seemed exceptionally loud, and for some reason, it seemed like many people at her table already knew her, leaving Jaune to wonder if she had a few friends over there already. He felt a slight pang of jealousy, but quickly pushed it aside.

"Schnee, Weiss!"

A petite, white haired girl approached the hat next. Despite the stares she received, she didn't seem bothered in the least. Jaune wondered if she was used to high pressure situations. She picked up the hat, and sat down as prim and proper as you please before she placed it on her head. The Sorting hat didn't take very long at all.

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

Weiss took off the hat quickly, and there was a definite tinge of red to her cheeks. She seemed almost offended, but quickly set a mask of pride and indifference in place before walking over to the Griffyndor table, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Jaune smiled at her as she passed his table, but she ignored him. That stung, but he realized that it was probably for the best. She seemed like the kind of person who was not going to be keeping a low profile, which made her the last person he would want to be around. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Valkyrie, Nora!"

Jaune looked up as Nora happily skipped over to the stool and roughly grabbed the hat. She raised the hat over her head and roughly jammed in on. The hat was on her for less than a second.

"GEEZ ALRIGHT ALREADY, I'LL DO IT! JUST CALM DOWN! RAVENCLAW!"

Nora removed that hat and plopped it back onto the stool, before rushing over to take her place on Ren's left. She waved energetically at Jaune from across the hall and had to be stopped by Ren when she tried to have a conversation with him from across the hall. Jaune could only smile and wave back.

Finally, there was only one person left, the energetic blonde from the train.

"Xiaolong, Yang!"

Yang confidently walked over, picked up that hat, and sat down before placing the hat on her head. She placed one knee over the other and her foot waved impatiently. The Sorting Hat apparently didn't have much trouble placing her at all.

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

She took the hat off and placed it casually on the stool before she began walking over to her table. Her hands ran through her golden locks, as though trying to remove nonexistent hat hair.

After that, Professor Goodwitch waved her wand, and the Sorting Hat and the stool floated slightly into the air and followed her as she walked away, presumably to place it back where it belonged. Not many gazes followed her, however, for the Headmaster had taken to his feet.

The hall became quiet as Ozpin cleared his throat and lifted up a Styrofoam cup.

"I'm sure you are all very hungry, and I can see that I'm starting to lose more and more of you with each word, so I shall keep this rather short. To whoever stole my coffee mug, you should know this. I hate Styrofoam cups. I hate them with a passion. I have a very particular set of spells. Spells that make me a nightmare for people like you. Return my mug, and that will be the end of it. If you do not, I will find you. And I will transfigure you. That is all. Tuck in."

With that, the headmaster waved his wand, and a veritable feast appeared on the tables before them. Ozpin sat down and immediately entered into a conversation with a slightly disheveled looking man with green hair. The rest of the hall immediately began to attack the food before them.

Before Jaune could grab any food, a large scoop of ice cream launched itself out of its bowl and landed cleanly on his plate without so much as spilling a drop. Jaune jumped in his seat and looked around to find the culprit, but found no one. It wasn't until he saw a flash of tri colored hair did that he allowed himself to smile. Even if she wasn't so much as looking at him, he appreciated it. He took a large spoonful, and got to it.

It was going to be a good year. A tough year, yes, there was no doubt about that, but a good year nonetheless. He had finally made it. He would have to write home soon and tell his parents how much he was enjoying that boarding school for boys that they thought he was at, but that wouldn't be too much of a problem. He smiled across the great hall at his friends, though the smile Nora sent his way was slightly marred by the fear she had inspired in the surrounding students with her frantic eating habits. As he took another bite of ice cream, he knew he had made the right choice.

Yes, things were indeed looking up. He may not have been Jaune Arc, the world's greatest wizard, but that was okay. He didn't need to be; not anymore. No one here needed to know that either. No one here would ever know him as Jaune Arc the squib. He was Jaune Arc of house Slytherin, and he was the world's greatest 11 year old stage magician. He could already imagine his father's face when he finally showed up at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. That would be a sweet day indeed. But that would come later. For now, he was going to enjoy himself while he tried to figure out how he was going to get through his classes.

9 months later.

"Jaune, when you asked for my help in your final exam, this ISN'T what I had in mind."

"Don't worry; we're almost done, just a little longer."

"Mr. Arc. Are you going to explain to me why you thought pulling Miss Scarlatina out of your hat would get you a passing grade, or are you going to sit there whispering all day?"

"Well, Professor, I have a reason. Not only that, it's a good reason. A VERY good reason, actually."

"Please, don't keep me in suspense," Professor Goodwitch replied dryly.

"Well . . . technically it's conjuration . . . right?"

There was a long pause as Jaune crossed everything he had available to cross.

". . . Fair enough. You're dismissed."


End file.
